Whole Again
by TheReaperGrimm
Summary: Hillwood High has brought about many changes. But when Eugene comes out of the closet, the walls of high school begin closing in on him. Bullying has become a constant dread and just when Eugene thinks he is alone, the old PS 118 gang reunites to defend their friend. But while some friends remain loyal, others will become enemies.
1. Ever Different, Ever the Same

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold; I'm just another crazy fan. I do not also own the picture, which is a bummer cause it's pretty cool! Anyways, on with the show!**

* * *

It had been years since the old Ps 118 gang had been as close as they once were. Friendships broke, people changed, and the once famous "gang" had unofficially broken up. Sure some friendships remained, some relationships were still thrived, but the wrathful clutches of high school cliques had separated the former best friends.

Life at Hillwood High was a complicated one, as everyone tried to work their way through the awkward stage of puberty. But alas, _some things never changed_. Rhonda Welling Lloyd was still the most popular girl in school. Puberty had been kind to her. Rhonda's once cropped raven hair now grew long and flowed in the wind, she was tall, skinny, and beautiful. Rhonda was captain of the cheerleading JV cheerleading team. She was hated by some, envied by most, but was known as the queen bee and school gossip by all. Rhonda owned the Hillwood High sophomore class.

Surprisingly though, Nadine was still her friend, despite her love of entomology. Nadine had also blossomed into a beautiful girl, ditching her pigtails at the advice of her best friend. Her caramel skin was as clear as could be, and her long blonde hair equally as radiant. Nadine also began showing interest in Pea Pod kid, now known as Robert.

Gerald and Phoebe were still dating (they began dating in 8th grade). Those two were definitely the power couple of Hillwood High; despite Rhonda's protests. Gerald still sported his old 33 jersey, cropped half of his afro off, and sported a very in shape body. His demeanor relaxed as ever. Gerald also grew a goatee, to boot, he was now over 6'' and captain of the basketball and track team. He was also still best friends with Arnold.

Phoebe was still relatively short, had red glasses, and wore a long blue sweater and skirt. She and Helga were still best friends. But Phoebe made a few minor adjustments. She grew out her hair and became quite the exotic beauty. Many boys chased after her, but she remained ever faithful to Gerald, as he remained faithful to her. Phoebe became class president, debate team captain, and pretty much president of every academic team.

Lila was just as sweet as she was when she joined the gang in fourth grade. She grew to be petite at 5'5 and now wore one braid instead of two. She still spoke with "ever so" in her vocabulary sometimes, but it was a force of habit. Lila was co-captain of the JV cheerleading team and good friends with Rhonda. Despite that subtle change, she was still the same sweet farm girl.

Curly still had a bowl cut and refused to stop giving up on freezing the animals at the zoo. Nobody was sure if he was a strong animal rights activist or just plain crazy. Despite the crazy antics, Curly had grown into quite a handsome young man, but he dressed his body in very eccentric clothes and sported painted on animal prints quite frequently.

Harold had finally found out that eating a lot and being big paid off for him in high school. After trying out for the football team, he quickly became a rising football star. His metabolism finally caught up with him, and instead of being a fat blob, he was a human brick wall. Harold was still a big jerk, but also the same coward he had always been.

Sid and Stinky were the same slackers they always were. The pair was the first to test out drugs, and they remained at a perfect C- average. Sid was still the same desperate guy who wanted to fit in, and was the first to break away from the gang (and we all thought it'd be Rhonda!) Stinky was still the same mellow farm kid who loved lemon pudding. Despite his love of pranks, he was the voice of reason for the pair.

Sheena was still my best friend, thank God that never changed! She still loved the environment and still rocked the bohemian hippie look. Sheena still had long flowing hair, and she was still as tall as ever. She and I were in the drama club and performed often. These were the things I expected to remain constant, the things I thought would never change. But despite most of the gang redundant nature_, some things had to change._ It was inevitable. According to the best Hillwood gossip, Helga had changed the most. And Much to everyone's surprise, Arnold made a few changes as well! Arnold and Helga picked up where their relationship left off freshman year (Arnold left for San Lorenzo in fifth grade). They quickly became the _golden couple._

Arnold had matured into quite the looker, and so had Helga. Arnold grew into his head a bit more, and after returning to the jungle, he was tall, tan, and muscular. He still remained a constant voice of reason and the school advice giver, but Arnold had also became more daring, thanks to Helga. He was much more open to many things and was 10% less of a wet blanket. Arnold was much more outgoing and became a school hero, looking out for bullying victims. Arnold was captain of the football and baseball team, and co editor of the school paper.

Helga had made a complete 360 after the beginning freshman year when Arnold returned. She tamed her once famous mono brow, and released her golden locks from her pigtails. Helga had all the right curves in all the right places. She lost the baggy clothes and became more fashion forward, but pink is still hef favorite color. She was a natural beauty, make up would only taint her perfection. It's rumored she has a smile so dazzling boys faint in her wake. She was a blonde bombshell.

Along with her physical change, she also made quite the attitude adjustment when Arnold returned and made it clear he was never leaving her again. Helga was actually became—kind! She still had her witty nature and her sarcastic comments, but overall she was one of the nicest people you could meet in high school. She too began looking out for the weak in the social food chain, and this new found hero status gave her a chance to wave her fists around, just like old times. She was almost equally as smart as Phoebe, but it was clear she favored English of all subjects. She was editor of the school newspaper and won countless awards for her works of literature. Helga was a triple threat. Beauty, brains, and attitude. According to frequent locker room discussions, she was the most desired girl in school; even more so than Rhonda.

She was wanted by all guys…expect me. Eugene. Despite Helga's dramatic change, I had made the most drastic change of all. At the beginning of sophomore year, I had come out of the closet. I, Eugene, Mr. Theatre, Mr. Klutz, Mr. Happy Go Lucky, was gay.


	2. Not Okay

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews and all the followers! **

**AmethystEyes22000: Thank you, I promise there is more to come!**

**acosta perez jose Ramiro: I'm glad you enjoyed the beginning. I felt it necessary to describe the characters one by one because we all know as lovely as the PS 118 gang was, they could never truly stay the same.**

**RayLedgend: You're review was really brilliant and inspiring for me. Thank you for noting the symbolism I slipped into the story. I contemplated using a simple anecdote to open the story, but I felt the true nature of the group itself would shine through in a description. Each character represents a piece of society, and their functionality or disfunctionality of each member places a crucial role to the group as a whole. All the characters, despite their crazy antics are actually quite the norm. Watching the show I noticed that Eugene was always a bit off; the black sheep of the group if you will.**

**Lauralogan80 4: Thank you, I promise there is more to come!**

**Nep2uune: In the show, I always noticed how Helga and Arnold's morality always seemed the strongest. Helga, despite depicting herself as the bad guy, almost always ended up doing the right thing in the end. For example, reuniting Mr. Hyunh with his daughter, returning Arnold's blue cap, letting Phoebe win the knowledge competition, etc. And Arnold, though despite being known as Mr. Goody Two Shoes, actually struggled to do the right thing often. For example, using Timberly to make Lila jealous, throwing paint on Helga, and skipping school with Gerald. When closely examined, both characters display a strong sense of morality.**

**nycgirl1 and BlackRob88: Thank you for the nice reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold was a marvelous show with surprisingly deep characters. Too bad none of them came from my brain. I do not own HA nor the image above, I am simply paying tribute to an amazing cartoon.**

**Now on with the show!**

* * *

It seemed like everyone at Hillwood High was out to make a name for themselves, whether intentionally, or unintentionally. But me? I was a simple guy with simple goals. Nothing much had changed over the years for me. I was always happy, always looking on the bright side, much like Arnold. I loved musical theatre, and have loved it ever since I can remember. I'm accident prone, klutzy if you will, and I always seem to be getting hurt. But that was okay, because I knew tomorrow was another day, and I knew whatever mess I was in, the next day, I could rise against it. I was a true believer…

Yeah right. I might have been in the old days, but that definitely wasn't me now. As long as I can remember, people have always been calling me names and snickering behind my back. It hurt at first, but I learned to live with it. I was Eugene Horowitz, the plucky kid who wouldn't let anyone bring him down. The jibes directed toward me were never that cruel, until now.

Now I was fag boy, fruit tart, no nuts_, and those_ were just _the nicer_ names. The day I came out to my best friend Sheena, the news spread like wild fire, and I wasn't sure how. I went from being a casual bully victim, to a constant bully victim. I couldn't tell you how many times mean notes were stuffed in my locker, cruel words written across my deck, degrading terms being spewed at me. The pain was unbearable. I would lock myself in my room and cry for hours on end.

The high school hierarchy ate me up, and spat me down to the bottom. I lost friends left and right. Sid and Stinky quickly accused me of hitting on them one day during lunch when I had asked them for a napkin. Harold demanded that I stay away from him because he didn't want my "gayness to spread". Even Brainy turned against me one day, holding up his hands and wheezing "Uhh…sorry man, *wheeze* I don't *wheeze* roll that way". Through and through, Sheena and a few people managed to stick by me and stand by my side. Even though I had some friends, I felt completely alone.

Things got even worse at the beginning of the year when Sheena and I got prestigious scholarships to attend an amazing performing arts school for a year. I was ecstatic to leave a world where I was an outcast and enter a world where I would be welcomed. But I never made it to the school. The day before I was supposed to leave, I was about head down the stairs out of the school, towards my car. I had just had a wonderful day of rehearsal for a part I would be auditioning for in the school play at my new school. It was late at night. I should have been more careful. I should have been less trusting. I should have _known_.

A group of boys I didn't even know surrounded me, threatening to "beat the gay out of me". I had never been so terrified in my life. The group encircled me and began shoving me around, stating that they were just getting warmed up. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what I had done. Why were the so cruel to me when I didn't even know these boys?

Tears stung my eyes and I turned on my heel to run away, but one of the guys stuck a leg out and tripped me. I remember the group guffawing as I fell down the stairs, and rolled to the bottom. I put out my arms to brace myself, but then…. SNAP! I let out an enormous cry of pain as the familiar sensation of breaking a bone overtook me.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I exclaimed. I looked around, but my group of attackers had fled. Sobbing to myself I called an ambulance and went to the hospital. My dreams of attending the new performing arts school were shattered. Their musical theatre group often travelled as they performed new plays, and with a broken arm I would be useless. With a bitter heart I attempted to file a police report. But the police stated I would have no case, because I didn't know who my attackers were. After all, a cop had told me, I was accident prone, and for all he knew, the broken arm could have been my fault.

Sheena took my side though, and came over to my house to comfort me, which brings me to the present day. I was currently slumped over on my couch, sporting a tear streaked face, as Sheena sat across me, trying to sooth me.

"Eugene I'm so sorry that happened to you. They're jerks, you know? But it's okay, you're stronger than this" she sympathized with warm smile.

"Oh Sheena I know they're jerks, but I'm just so tired of it! I thought I'd be able to get a new start you know?" I began with a weak smile, "I thought that we could go away to this new school for a year and make new friends, and maybe finally get be accepted. Now you'll be going away, and well…I'll have no one."

Her smile faltered, "Eugene," she began seriously, "I don't have to go to the school you know. I could just stay here, with you."

Stay? Sheena was always so selfless, but was she really willingly to part with her lifelong dream for me? On one hand, she was my best friend. More than anything, I wanted her to stay. I didn't want to lose that bond. Over the recent rather drastic changes in my life, Sheena was the only thing that had remained constant. She was my savior, she was my crutch! But I couldn't hold her back. I knew her words were kind, but they definitely weren't true. If Sheena didn't go to that school, I knew she'd regret it. And so would I.

I grabbed Sheena firmly by the shoulders, "Sheena, going to this school has been our dream! It's finally coming true, and you're willing to throw that all away? I know I won't be there to live out that dream with you Sheena, but I want you to live it anyway. You're my best friend, and I love you," I said tearing up," and being your best friend means having your best interests at heart. I want you to go."

"But Eugene—"

"But nothing! You will go, and that's final."

"Oh Eugene, thank you!" Sheena exclaimed, throwing her arms around me.

"Any time," I sniffled into her shoulder.

"I have to go home and pack! The school is taking us to Chicago tomorrow! I have to get ready! I have to—" Sheena began excitedly, but then stopped suddenly, "Oh Eugene is this…?" She sniffled, trailing off.

"Goodbye? Oh Sheena, this isn't goodbye. You'll be back next year. And anyways, I'll definitely be at the school whenever you guys aren't travelling to catch every single production and play!"

I walked Sheena to the door after we said a few parting words. Sheena smiled and encircled me into one final hug. I held tightly onto her. My best friend was leaving to live out her dream while I was stuck in high school with a bunch of petty bullies. Sorrow welled up inside me.

Whispering into my ear, Sheena said, "You're the best friend I ever had, I know you'll be okay" she said as she shut the door behind her as she left.

"You're my best friend too…" I whispered to the back, failing to state my trademark line, "I'm okay!" Because for once in my damn life, _I was not okay._


	3. Unexpected

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update. Thanks for all the reviews, and all the new readers. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hey Arnold or any of these wonderful characters... :(**

* * *

I dreaded going to school the next day. My body felt tired and lethargic, and I just didn't have the energy to deal with the crap at school. Without Sheena, I felt so alone. But I kept reminding myself she was better off doing what she loved. I slung my book bag over my shoulder and called out, "Bye Mom, Bye Dad!" as I shut the door behind me. I often considered just ditching school and just staying home after my parents left for work, but that just wasn't me. I didn't have a bad bone in my body. Well—at least not after stint in fourth grade with the Abdicator.

I shoved my hands into the pocket of my jacket as I walked to school. Normally, I would have taken the bus, but that meant running into Wolfgang or Ludwig. Without Sheena, I didn't have the strength to put up with them, so I did what I do best, I copped out. _'At least I still have drama club and a few friends there'_ I thought wearily. _'High School sure is a lonely place when you're an outcast. But then again, I was never a part of the "in" crowd. I always get teased, and it's getting real old real fast.' I thought bitterly._

As I walked up the stairs I was attacked on just last week, I absent mindedly hummed a show tune. Humming songs always made me happy, because even in a place as dreadful as Hillwood High I could bring something I loved along with me, and nobody could take that away from me. Walking down the hall to my locker, I avoided making eye contact with anybody. Being unnoticed was a hundred times better than being noticed, and being picked on. So far, my day was starting off pretty good.

Familiar faces swam passed me as I walked on. Old friends, former bullies, and current bullies piled into the building as the first bell sounded. It became increasingly harder and harder to walk without bumping into someone here or there. I never knew I could feel so alone in such a crowded area. Quietly, I rounded the corner to my locker and with my good arm I began putting my books into my locker.

"Well lookie what we have here boys," said a husky voice from behing me

At the sound of the voice, the hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up. 'Oh great, it's Wolfgang and his cronies. I should've known. When you're Eugene, good days are hard to come by.' I thought. I shut my eyes tightly and let out a sharp breathe.

"What do you want Wolfgang?" I questioned.

Wolfgang chuckled darkly, "What do I want No Nuts? I wanted to see how Hillwood High's biggest loser is doing."

Edmund and Wolfgang's other Varsity football cronies laughed. My back stilled turned to them, I rolled my eyes. These guys would never let up. They acted as if my very being was challenging their masculinity. It wasn't like I was parading down the school dressed in pink with a rainbow flag on my back. All I wanted was to go to school and get through the day, same as everyone else. Suddenly, a felt a rough hand on my shoulder, and I was spun around.

"Hellooooo," Wolfgang demanded, waving a hand in my face, "Earth to fag boy, come in fag boy! I said what happened to your arm? Your boyfriend to rough on you? Hahaha!"

"Don't touch me," I said, shrugging his hand off my shoulder.

I was done taking their crap. I felt a fire inside me ignite. If I kept letting goons like him bother me, they'd take me as an easy target. Well no more. Today, I was going to fight back.

"What did you just say gay boy?" Wolfgang spat menacingly.

I looked him square in the eye and clenched my fists, "Takes one to know one." I said through gritted teeth.

"OOOOOHHH!" cooed his cronies, "he just insulted you, pummel him!"

"Yeah! Get him!" Edmund yelled.

Wolfgang growled and locked eyes with me. My eyes were blazing as I stared back at him, refusing to back down. _'If I get beat up today, at least I did it fighting. I'll teach those jerks that Eugene Horowitz is no easy target It's about damn time I stood up for myself!'_ I thought.

_BRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGG!_

We all looked up as the second bell sounded, announcing the start of class.

"Looks like you caught a break today twinkle toes," Wolfgang said, "let's go to class, I can't be late, or I'll fail and get kicked off the team. But first…."

"Oooff!" I cried as Wolfgang shoved me into my own locker and closed the door behind him.

"Have a good day loser!" he called as him and his lackeys walked off.

'_What the hell? That asshole couldn't just let me go?'_ I thought as I struggled to find my footing in the locker. Angrily, I banged my good hand against my door and kicked my feet. However, I knew it was to no avail. I had been trapped in lockers many a time, and I knew the only way out was if someone from the outside opened the door.

"HELLO? Is there anyone out there? Can someone please let me out?" I called out.

"Eugene?" a voice called from the distance.

"Wait…Curly?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm in locker 225, just across from you, hahahaha," he answered in a maniacal tone.

"Uh…isn't that Rhonda's locker? How did you end up in there?" I asked, kind of afraid to find out the answer.

"I locked myself in here, so that when my sweet Rhonda opens her locker, I'll fall straight into her loving arms, ahaha! It's ingenious!"

"Oh...uh, okay," I replied, not knowing what else to say.

A silent moment fell between us. Curly had never been one of my "friends", but he and I had a lot in common. We were both in the drama club, and we both took ballet. We were both victims of the social hierarchy and we frequent bullying victims. But somehow, we managed to keep our distance and we never became friends. After trying to frame me for pulling the fire alarm in fourth grade the two of us hadn't really interacted that much. It was safe to say the guy was a loon, and I had no idea what to say to him. But after a while, Curly spoke up.

"Hey Eugene?"

"Yes Curly?"

"I'm sorry about what happened," he said seriously, "You know, your arm, Sheena, and being trapped your own locker."

It was fair to say that I was thoroughly surprised by his words, "T-thanks Curly," I sputtered.

"You're a really nice guy you know? And, well I know what it feels like to be an outcast too. I think we slaves to the social system should stick together, ya know?"

'Stick together?' I thought, 'Like a geek union? Friendship? I had to admit, the idea sounded nice. Since I came out, friends were a hard thing to come by now a days, and having a friend would definitely be nice, even if Curly was a bit demented. But why the sudden revelation? Why the change of heart? Curly and I had known each other since preschool. Why did he want to be friends now?

"Yeah…but why the sudden change of heart?" I asked.

"Well you've lost your best friend, and I am losing my sweet Rhonda too. She's been showing interest in other guys and I feel like dirt. Not many people want to be friends with the crazy guy, you know? I just thought you might be one of them," he admitted.

"I'm sorry Curly," I said, not really knowing why I was apologizing, "But I understand, not many people want to be friends with the gay guy. I guess I thought that you were one of them."

""That's okay Eugene. I guess we both thought wrong. Man I wish I could stand up for myself the way you did. After the way you stood up to Wolfgang, I was thinking maybe I should try it. If us losers ignite, just think about! We would be way stronger. We could rely on each other and maybe even take down our bullies. Muahahaha! Down with the social monarchy! While we're at it, let's free all the animals at the zoo! FREEDOM FOR ALL!" he screeched.

"Ha ha…yeah," I said nervously.

"But anyways," Curly began, regaining his sanity, "friends?"

Without a second thought I replied, "Friends."


End file.
